Animal or game feeders for use with feed hoppers are well known in the hunting industry. Such feeder kits are typically used with drum-shaped feed hoppers, with the feeder kits being attached to the bottom of a hopper near a funnel inserted through the bottom surface of the hopper. The feeder kits typically include a motor and a series of feeder legs that are rigidly connected to the motor. The feeder legs are conventionally diagonally spaced away from the motor, thereby causing the feeder to occupy a large space. As a result, the smaller footprint feeders waste a lot of space in shipping/packaging because the physical size of the feeder is so large. In addition to wasting space, these feeders are also frequently subject to damage prior to being attached to the feed hopper due to the rigid position of the legs extended away from the motor.